


The Ghosts of Halloween Future

by ExploringWonders



Series: Under the City Lights [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Future, Future Fic, Halloween, Married Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExploringWonders/pseuds/ExploringWonders
Summary: Ten years in the future, twenty-four-year-olds Marinette and Adrien struggle to make macarons before the first trick-or-treaters arrive at their house.I wrote this for Halloween in 2020.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Under the City Lights [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180007
Kudos: 30





	The Ghosts of Halloween Future

"What does the timer say?"

"Five minutes."

"And is everything ready for when they're done?"

Adrien glanced around the kitchen. "We've got the piping bags with tips and icing, about a million sandwich bags, and a bowl large enough to mistake for a laundry basket," he answered. "We're ready."

Marinette nodded and sighed, leaning against the counter. "We probably should have started earlier," she said.

"I'll keep that in mind next year," he smiled, glancing out the window. A lion, Darth Vader, and a princess skipped down the street. "Uh, honey?"

"Yes?"

"It's started."

"What?!" Marinette rushed to the window, staring out at the night's first trick-or-treaters. "Why are they out this early? It's only five o'clock!" She looked back at the timer. One minute. "It's okay. We can still get done in time. We got this."

"They're looking this way."

"I said we got this!" Marinette ran back to the oven. "Be ready with the icing."

"On it." He stood poised behind the kitchen island, piping bag in hand as if he were squaring up against an akuma.

Marinette smiled. She of all people would know how cute he looked when he did that.

The timer beeped behind her, and she jumped, rushing to the oven and opening the door. The sweet smell of fresh macarons hit her nose, and she reached in to grab them.

"Oven mitts!" Adrien yelled.

"Right!" Marinette grabbed a pair of oven mitts and pulled the tray out of the oven. She set the tray down in front of Adrien, who quickly went to work icing them.

"They'll need to cool," he said.

"No time," she answered. "Keep icing. I'll grab the sandwich bags."

A few moments later, one hundred individually wrapped macarons were loaded into their industrial-sized candy bowl. Marinette and Adrien sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter and giving each other a satisfied fist bump. "Pound it."

Not a moment later, the doorbell rang. "Oh, shoot!" Marinette shot up. "The trick-or-treaters!"

She grabbed the bowl and, using her husband as a guide, blindly maneuvered between furniture on her way to the front door.

At one point, she tripped, and in an attempt to catch herself, kicked a hole into a bag of flour they had left sitting on the floor. The white powder flew everywhere, but they eventually made it to the door.

"Trick or treat!" The children said.

"Here you go," Marinette smiled, dropping a macaron into each child's bag. "Have a happy Halloween!"

"Thank you," they said in unison, and two of them turned to leave. The other one stared at the couple. "Are you ghosts?"

"What?" They looked down at the flour on their faces and clothes. "Oh."

**Author's Note:**

> Why are all my Halloween short stories destined to be crackfics?


End file.
